Relocation
by SourPatchKid1985
Summary: In an alternate universe, Brittany Pierce had not lived in Lima Ohio her whole life. In fact, she had not lived in any one place her whole life. Being bounced around from place to place due to her mother's constant depression, Brittany Pierce tries once again to settle into a new home. But would it be her home three months from now? Santana Lopez has lived in Lima her whole life
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Glee Characters

**Synopsis**: In an alternate universe, Brittany Pierce had not lived in Lima Ohio her whole life. In fact, she had not lived in any one place her whole life. Being bounced around from place to place due to her mother's constant depression, Brittany Pierce tries once again to settle into a new home. But would it be her home three months from now?

Santana Lopez has lived in Lima her whole life and was trying her best to get out after high school. Her abusive father is constantly crushing her dreams and she is about to give up. But what happens when Santana meets Brittany?

* * *

**Prologue**

**Moving?**

Dear one and only friend,

A continuous crackle could be heard miles away as my annoying sister's tiny hands pushed the bubbles of air between her fingers. It seemed like just yesterday we were unwrapping everything we've collected over our "journeys", but in reality, we were rewrapping.

This had been a record though. We had actually spent five months in this little town outside of Portland, Oregon. I couldn't even begin to wonder how my mother found all these places we were supposed to call home. Not only were they next to impossible to find, they were the dumpiest places I've ever seen in my life. My little sister Sarah thought going to all these new places was the coolest thing, but I couldn't take it anymore. I'm tired of always being on the move. For once in my life, I want to be able to bring the same set of friends over to my house and not worry about my mother telling me to pack up. It just wasn't fun anymore.

By the way, my name is Brittany S. Pierce. I had wrapped up ten other journals in the past year and you my friend will make number eleven. I think I'm the only sixteen year old alive to have visited every state in America. Maybe not every state, but it's sure as hell feels like that. It all started when I was five. My mom and I were living with my father. They weren't married, but they had decided to commit to the child they unwillingly created. That would be me. Now my father, he bailed. He was young and had a scholarship to play ball at Stanford. Of course he left us. Unfortunately, that caused a lot of pain to my mother, emotionally and physically. On my sixth birthday, we left. No goodbyes no see you soon, just a disappearing act. That was the last time I saw my father.

Our first journey began in Southern New Jersey. We were right by the beach and I thought maybe for once, my mom would be happy again. She met a nice man and they dated for a year. But just like every guy in my mom's world, he left after he found out she was pregnant with my sister. Mom was devastated and decided it was time for a new adventure. After one hundred different adventures we find ourselves here. My sister and I were only informed two days ago that we were moving. But this time, this time she's gone too far. We were moving to her hometown. Some place in Ohio. I think she said Lima. I hate beans, and I didn't want to live in a town named after one. Apparently it's "the perfect place to raise a family." Well that was her exact words.

What brought on the move this time you ask? Good question. I don't even bother to ask anymore. All I know is we were leaving tomorrow and Portland, Oregon was another state to check off on my list.

Yours Truly,

Forever relocated

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Scene One**

**Home Sweet Home?**

Mom was good for one thing. We never visited the same place twice. Lima, Ohio. One may call it breathtaking, I call it toxic. The sappy town mom referred to as home left me with an awful taste in my mouth. Half of the town looked as if people from colonial times lived there with candle sticks and hand crafted furniture. But the part we were heading towards was its exact opposite. Not only did it remind me of the movie Pleasantville; but not one kid in this neighborhood looked real. Even the tattooed, pierced skin, dyed hair freaks looked to be of upper class society. Where was the middle ground my family fit into?

"So what do you think?" My mother asked.

I turned my head, no whipped my head towards her. Was she serious, was this place serious?

"Mom, didn't you notice how we so don't fit in with these people. I mean we're driving a Kia Spectra and that kid right there. The one who looks like they just got their license is driving a Range Rover. How am I supposed to get along with these rich snobs?" I whined.

My mother smiled, making a face to my sister in the back. I hated when she did that, acting as if I were crazy. Sighing, I rested my feet against the dashboard, which to my dismay were yanked down by my mother.

"Brittany. Grandma and Grandpa have offered us to stay with them until I get back on my feet. We will have plenty of time to get situated here," she said patting my leg.

Great living with a pair of retired old people. They would have the watchful eye on me twenty four seven. I bet my mom loved that. Not only was my sister treated like royalty, she couldn't do anything wrong. If she threw my mother's favorite vase across the floor with my mom watching, somehow I would be responsible for it. Being the oldest sucks.

My mouth dropped as we pulled up to my so called grandparents' house. I had never met them, nor did I plan on it, but life is a rollercoaster as we know. My sister and mom jumped out of the car excitedly, but I sat still, taking in the beautiful site in front of me. Not only was this place huge, it was on a massive piece of property. Getting out of the car, I followed my mom up to the door, praying that these people would be nice.

"Now remember, be on your best behavior. At least for tonight," my mother joked.

Smiling, I nodded. I loved my mom and even though I constantly fought with her, I worried about her. She was always running away from her problems; something she's taught me and I'm sure Sarah will pick up on as well.

"Oh my goodness look at my baby," the woman who swung the door open with such force squealed.

I did a double take when she appeared, thinking it was my mother behind the door. She resembled this woman so much; it was scary. I smiled, watching my mom reunite with her mother. She looked happy for once and in a way, that made me happy.

"Oh mom I missed you so much." I heard mom whisper.

I watched the woman meet eyes with me and my sister. I had to admit, I was a little nervous. I wasn't that great with meeting people. I wonder why… The woman pulled back from my mother with a smile lighting up on her barely wrinkled skin.

"My my, these children are gorgeous Joanne." I laughed. I had never heard anyone call my mom by that name. It sounded so strange.

I watched the woman charge at me, pulling me into her chest for a hug. I felt my sister crash into my behind, and I tried to breathe while finding me way out from this woman's bosom. Pulling back she pinched my cheeks.

"You must be Brittany. My you are a perfect picture young lady," she said.

I smiled. I liked this lady. Anyone willing to throw compliments my way was worth my time. I looked past my grandmother as she fussed over Sarah. I had to admit, I was a little weary of meeting my grandfather. I had never lived with a man, well that I could remember anyway and I was a little apprehensive about the whole idea.

Ushering us inside, a bunch of people grabbed out bags for us, putting them in our respective rooms. I knew not to get too excited about my room though. Even though I had my own bathroom and own laundry shoot and huge walk in closet, I learned not to get too attached. After all, one bad word, we could be out of here tomorrow.

"Brittany, come down here!" I heard my mom call.

Taking one last look at my new room, I shut the door, heading down to meet the man I was to call Grandpa.

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Scene Two**

You would think that I'd be used to having to show up to a new school, having no problems what- so- ever, Right? Well that's not what happened this morning. After walking my little sister to her new elementary school, I took my time getting to mine. I really didn't feel like giving the so called speech about who I was and where I was from again. It was getting a little old.

As soon as I walked up to the building, I knew I was in trouble. Not one kid was wearing anything but brand named clothes. I myself had on a very fashionable outfit, an outfit my new grandmother insisted on paying for. But hey, I wasn't about to complain. As I walked up the steps, I felt their eyes on me, judging my every move. It was like that at every school I've been to though. I'm guessing they're the popular crowd, because they're surrounded by tons of boys. Little did they know, all the boys were going to do was break their hearts. That's why I favored girls.

After my "exhilarating" meeting with the school's principal, a man I barely understood, I was set off to find my locker. While trying to open it, I couldn't help but put in the numbers of my last locker combination in Oregon. It was out of habit. Noticing a shadow blocking my view, I looked up to see a girl smiling at me.

"You must be new," she said. Her blonde hair was neatly pulled back into a ponytail and her diamond stud earrings were glaring into my eye. I knew they weren't anything short of a thousand dollars. Glancing down, I noticed the red and white cheerleading uniform with a Captain logo sewn to the upper right of it.

"Good guess," I said, finally opening the sucker up. I don't usually get welcomed by the popular crowd, but she seemed friendly enough, a little strange, but nice. I hope it's not some new kid trick the popular click pulls.

"I'm Quinn. Probably the most normal person you'll meet today. You have a really fit body. Did you cheer at your last school?" she asked while checking me up and down.

I see, this was a recruitment mission. Well sorry Captain but I'm not the cheering type. Put on a song and have me dance, now that's another story.

"We didn't have a cheer squad at my last school. We barely had books to read," I joked, but it wasn't far from the truth.

"Where did you say you're from?" Quinn asked laughing at my response. Usually this would be the part where the person talking to me would walk away. Say enough weird things and they never talk to you again. But Quinn just waited for my response

"Where haven't I been from," I said, making her look at me quizzically.

A bell rang and surprisingly, Quinn and I had our first class together. Following her down the hall through a sea of students, I received a few glares from girls who had more surgery done to their face than Michael Jackson, five insults from these pig headed jocks, and made one geek drop his calculator. I felt kind of bad because it broke, but Quinn informed me it wasn't the first time he had to replace it. Quinn laughed, wrapping her arm around my shoulder.

"Welcome to Lima," she encouraged.

Smiling, I followed her into Chemistry class.

END SCENE

Every class I've been to today had been extremely boring. It was only three classes, but still, all three had nearly put me to sleep. I was completely confused as to what the teachers were talking about and nothing they said held my interest for longer than a second. The only thing that kept my attention was this annoying cute girl staring at me. She was definitely a girl with an attitude. Her black hair was shinier than a Shampoo commercial and while she was dressed in the same uniform as Quinn, her hair was down and flowing freely. She didn't pay attention in any of the classes, filing her nails as the teacher lectured, but when she was called on, she answered quicker than a flash of lightening. Maybe she was a genius, something I was far from. You would think she would be made fun for her brains, but all the girls in the room seemed to fear her. If someone bumped into her, which this one Field Hockey player did, they were the first to apologize. She was seated diagonally across from me and kept glancing back at me with wondering eyes.

I guess I had been staring too, because somehow, I found myself glancing at the lyrics written before her. She must have been a song writer. And from what I could make out across the way, it was pretty good. She spent the whole class jotting down little phrases or sentences, all while looking back at me.

"Miss Lopez I suggest you put that away before I ask you to come up in front of the class to recite it," the teacher called from the board.

If that had happened to me, I would have turned into an exploding fire cracker, but this girl, she didn't even flinch. She simply smiled at the lady.

"I'd be happy to Mrs. Greenwell," she said sarcastically. But what the teacher didn't hear, was what she said under her breath.

"It'd be a whole lot interesting then what you are saying."

I laughed at the comment, and she obviously heard, because she turned her head in my direction. I avoided her gaze, looking down at my desk, but for the second I did see her, she was smiling at me. I felt my cheeks turning red, and tried to relax, but this girl made me feel light headed. I don't know why and I wasn't about to figure out, so I began copying what the teacher had written on the board.

"Hey." I heard her whisper in my direction.

I looked up and met her eyes. I couldn't help but notice how odd of a color they were. They were brown but had a tint of a honey color. They seemed so amazingly perfect, made me want to stare at them all day. And if you knew me, that wasn't something I would think about or do. I did my best to stay away from anything dealing with love or romance. I didn't believe in love. Look what it did for my mom. But there was something about this girl that made me want to question my motives.

"Hi," I managed to get out.

"You shouldn't bother writing this stuff down. She goes over everything the day before tests. She reads right off the exams so you know everything that's on it," she whispered, still smiling.

I couldn't keep my eyes off her perfectly white teeth. Another rich kid. But something about her made me think she wasn't like all these Stepford people. I smiled back, nodding at her statement. I was about to tell her thank-you for the info, but the bell rang. I began gathering up my stuff, hoping she wouldn't approach me. I didn't need to deal with her right now. I might not even be here tomorrow. My mom could have had the worst day ever. I was just about to leave, when she stepped in front of me, blocking my way out. We were the only ones left in the deserted classroom.

"Were they good?" she asked me, flashing me a quirky grin.

"Was what good?" I asked suspiciously. She wasn't trying to ask me out was she? I've seen these cheesy lines thrown at my mom all the time. This girl seemed too smart for something like that.

"My lyrics. I saw you looking at them. You know. I don't usually let people read them before I put a song together with my band" she said in a flirtatious tone.

I scoffed. Just who did she think she was. Like I would even want to read her lyrics… Okay so I was looking at them, but I was bored. What did she expect? I guess she saw my reaction to her statement because the next thing I knew, her hand was on my arm.

"I'm sorry. I was just kidding. I didn't mean to upset you. My name is Santana," she said holding out her hand.

"Brittany," I said avoiding touching her hand.

She looked at me curiously, probably wondering why I wasn't like every other girl she probably approached, trying to claw at her. She sure looked like the popular type too. I wonder if she's friends with that Quinn girl I met this morning.

"Are you germ phobic or something? Because you would get along great with the guidance counselor" she said laughing.

"Maybe," I said frowning. What was she, a comedian on the side or something? I began walking away to my next class, which happened to be lunch and of course she followed me like a lost puppy.

"Brittany," she called, knowing to avoid touching me again.

I turned to her, smiling as she pushed through a bunch of people to catch up with me. She sure was persistent. Too bad she wasn't old enough for my mom or a boy. She needed the guy version of Santana. Usually my mom was the guy chaser, the clinger, the woman who could not possibly live without a man. Me however… Well let's just say I haven't exactly had a boyfriend, or girlfriend, let alone a first kiss. Sure I'm sixteen. But hey, when you're raised by Joan Pierce, you too would wind up much like me. I know I haven't had experience and you're probably wondering how I know if I'm bisexual, but believe me… I know.

"Santiago?" I answered back, watching her eyebrows crinkle.

"It's Santana," she corrected.

"Right," I said smiling.

"I was thinking you know since you're new and everything… Well I wanted to know…Do you have plans for lunch?" she finally managed to get out.

I didn't take her for a word stummbler, but hey you can't judge a book by its cover. My first impression of her… Cocky. But maybe she wasn't that bad. Maybe we could be friends. It's not like I would be around long enough to get too close to her. Smiling, I shook my head.

"No I don't," I answered slightly nervous. I wasn't use to talking to people, especially cute people.

"Well why don't you sit at my table. You know tell the guys what you think of my song," she joked, putting out her pinkie out for me to grab.

I looked at the hand. The hand that my mind was telling me not to go near. Danger. Danger. I looked into her eyes. They seemed sincere, like something I may be able to trust. Still on alert, I didn't lock our pinkies, but allowed her to lead me toward the lunchroom. As if I were psychic, Quinn was already at her table. Maybe I wasn't psychic, but perhaps a good judge of people. I hesitantly took a seat next to Santana and kept a safe distance from her. Quinn seemed ecstatic to find me at her table.

"Brittany this awesome. I can see you fitting into our group already. First you meet me, then you just so happen to meet my best friend," she said, referring to Santana.

I smiled, looking at the unfamiliar, yet friendly faces around me. I was introduced to a bunch of people, but I only managed to remember some names. Quinn's boyfriend Puck was your typical high school football player who seemed pretty full of himself. Santana whispered to me that he's a horny moron, but she quickly shut up when Quinn kneed her under the table. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Brittany you are extremely pale. You must not have been from a place with sun, or tanning beds." That was the voice of Rachel. She didn't look as if she fit in with the popular crowd, but if you looked past her unusual large nose and horrible fashion sense, Santana and Quinn swore she was a natural born performer. I didn't take what she said too personally. I've be called much worse than pale.

"Rach remember we're working on people skills," her boyfriend Finn asked. He was also wearing a football jacket and Rachel seemed way out of his league. I guess you can't question love or whatever. If that's what you believe.

"Rachel shut your trap. I think you look stunning Brittany." This boy Artie said. I never pictured a crippled boy in the in crowd, but the table told me my socks would be knocked off once I heard this kid's voice. Next to him was his girlfriend Sugar who like me had no singing abilities whatsoever.

Apparently Santana Lopez is in the Glee Club called "New Directions." In a way, the name was authentic, very fitting towards my life actually. The next name that suck with me was Mercedes. She was a bit chubby but had an awesome sense of humor. She was the club's go to girl when it came to hitting the high notes.

"Hey Brittany. Tonight's Friday. Are you doing anything?" Quinn asked me.

I looked around the table, watching them anxiously await my answer. In a way, I was flattered. They all really seemed to like me. I just didn't want to get too close. I mean who knows. Next week, I could be out of here. And I didn't want to get hurt. I was the strong one in my family. The one that held us all together. And if I clicked with these people… well let's not even think of the outcomes.

"I have plans actually," I lied. I could see the disappointment on their faces, especially Santana's.

"Really? Cause we're performing down at the Lima Bean. It's a coffee hangout up on Main Street. Our glee teacher is making us do it for practice.," Quinn started.

"Yeah come see us get worshiped by all our fans," Rachel gushed, receiving a series of roll eyes.

"No seriously Brittany you should like totally come. We all get free food cause were with the "band"," Sugar said, receiving a playful swat in the head from her boyfriend.

I smiled. They were really nice people. I had only made two friends in Oregon and it was hard to leave them after five months. I couldn't go through that pain again. Clutching my books to my chest, I graciously declined.

"I can't," I said, interrupted by the bell.

They nodded sadly, getting up from the table. I walked to the garbage can to dispose my lunch, when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I was surprised when I turned around to see Santana.

"Are you sure you can't come tonight Britt? It'd be fun. We won't bite your head off or make you get up on stage and sing. Plus afterwards, we get free desert when the place closes up. My families' friends with the owner," she said cutely.

I looked at her and wondered what she wanted from me. Nobody had ever gone to this much trouble to hangout with me. I knew I wanted to go. It sounded like a total blast. But what if I had fun? What if I really started to like these people. The second warning bell rang, interrupting my thoughts.

"I can't," I said again, my voice a little shaky.

I started to walk away, but she gently pulled me back.

"Think about it," she said, pulling a piece of paper from her backpack. She walked away, leaving me standing in the empty cafeteria. I looked down at the paper and couldn't help but smile. It was a flyer for tonight's show. It showed a goofy photo of the club throwing slushies at one another. I couldn't help but laugh. I also couldn't help but stare at Santana and her cute expression. Did I just say cute? Did I just say Santana was cute? I couldn't do this to myself. I was just setting myself up for disappointment. Tucking the paper in my notebook, I walked to my next class.

I had to recompose. I wasn't here to make new friends. I was here until mom has another nervous breakdown. But could I live like this forever? Maybe I should let myself have some fun. I mean she lasted five months in Oregon. And I really didn't want to spend five months hanging out with my ten year old sister.

I've made a decision. I'm going to that show tonight. And I'm going to have a good time no matter what!

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Scene Three**

Little sisters can be the most annoying creatures on the planet, but sometimes, they can be cute too. Like today for instance. I walked into my grandparent's house expecting the worst. I figured mom would surrounded by a pile of tissues and chocolate, but surprisingly, she was nowhere in sight.

I heard commotion coming from the oversized kitchen, and naturally went to find out what it was. Inside, my little sister was covered in baking flour. I couldn't help but laugh at the sight.

"What are you doing Sarah?" I asked, walking over to the mess.

She looked up at me, almost panicked. She probably thought I was going to rat her out to mom, but I wasn't a bitch all the time. She quickly began to pick up the flour.

"I have to bake something for my home economics class. The teacher said it would be the only way to catch up without staying after," she said.

I smiled, wiping the flour off her nose. Lifting her onto the counter, I wet a piece of paper towel and continued to wipe the baking ingredients from her face.

"So what are you making?" I asked gently.

"Cupcakes," She answered looking down. I knew my sister very well. If she wasn't confident about something, she would get a very low self esteem. I knew she picked up on that from my mother and I did my best to break my sister away from my mother's horrible examples. I almost felt as if Sarah were mine.

"Well first of all, you don't need all this crap to make cupcakes Sar. Here, let me help you," I said helping her off the counter.

I saw her smile and that made me feel good. I know she probably had a hard time making friends at school today and I didn't want to make her day any worse.

My mother walked in just as we finished icing the cupcakes and I prepared for the worst. She smiled at the sight of her 'babies' spending quality time together, before seating herself at the counter.

"Guess what," she said excitedly.

"What?" Sarah asked while licking the remainder of the icing from the spoon.

"I got a job. A good job," she said trying to reassure us, but I could see it was said more to relieve her own worries.

"Where?" I asked.

"It's at a realtor office. As a secretary," she said trying to sound excited.

Sarah immediately jumped in her lap congratulating her, but I knew better. This job wasn't going to have us out of here anytime soon. The pay wouldn't even be enough to cover her car bill a month. I knew once she got fed up with this job, we would be on the move again. That's how it always went. So instead of congratulating her, I turned away and headed to my room.

"How come you didn't congratulate your mother on her new job?" I heard once I reached the top of the steps.

I looked up, seeing my grandfather in the hallway. He scared me. I don't know why and he did nothing to make me feel that way, but I just wasn't comfortable in his presence. I gave a quick answer and shut the door to my room. Luckily, he would be leaving for a golf tournament this weekend.

Sitting on my bed, I couldn't help but think about my life. Why couldn't I have a normal family? A dad? A friend? Everything felt so complicated and I just didn't know anything anymore. Sighing, I closed my eyes hoping to catch a cat nap before tonight…

END SCENE

I have never felt as nervous as I did, when walking into the coffee hangout. My knees felt as if they would give out and I had no clue why. Well, I had some idea, but I was trying my best to get those thoughts incinerated from my brain. I immediately saw Artie's girlfriend hanging out by the stage when I walked in, so I went over to her.

"Hey Sugar," I said, taking a seat next to her on the stage.

The place wasn't that packed, but I'm pretty sure it would get to be. Quinn smiled when she saw me from behind the stage. She looked a lot different out of her cheerleading uniform. Her short blonde hair was perfectly placed with a thin headband that matched her sun dress.

"Hey girl. I'm so glad you made it. I thought you had plans?" she said, pulling me off the stage and leading me to the table the rest of their friends were seated at.

"They changed," I said smiling, feeling a little bit better about my decision to come.

Nodding, she made sure I had met everyone at the table before heading back to warm up. I sat next to Sugar trying my best not to look around for her, but I couldn't help myself. I guess Sugar noticed because I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"She's in the back practicing," she said smiling.

I didn't like that smile. It was a smile suggesting that I was thinking about her gorgeous latina friend. I wasn't thinking about her. I don't even know her.

"Who is?" I asked, obviously not convincing her.

"Come on Brittany. I saw the way she looked at you, not to mention the way you looked at her. You got a thing for Santana," she said excitedly.

I laughed. I did not have a thing for 'Santana'… did I? I never had things for anybody, I knew better, but why can't I control my feelings this time. Why do I think about our encounter in school today every five minutes?

"Britt? What are you doing here?" I heard a voice ask.

Turning around, my eyes were met with Santana's. Her smile made my heart beat ten times faster. I smiled back, rising from my chair. She too was dressed much differently than her school uniform with tight fitting jeans and a white flowly buttoned down top. A sheer neck scarf with music notes hung around her neck and her hair was placed half up half down showing off her beautiful facial features.

"I didn't want to miss New Instructions,." I found myself saying, watching her laugh.

Why was she laughing at me.

"It's New Directions," she said.

I couldn't help but smile.

"Right," I said softly lowering my eyes. Why did I have to make a fool of myself in front of her?

"Well I'm really glad you came. It's not much because, well glee club isn't too popular, but a lot of the kids are scared to make fun of us with me, Finn, Puck, and Quinn in the group," she said.

I smiled, then looked up to meet her chocolate eyes.

"Me too," I said barely audible, but I knew she heard me.

"San let's go!" Mercedes called out from behind the makeshift curtain the place used for performances.

Santana waved her hand then turned back to me. She began leaning towards me, almost a little too close. Before I had a chance to react, I found her lips at my ear.

"Enjoy the show," she whispered, sending a million tingles throughout my body.

I watched her walk away, unable to take my eyes away from the direction she went. I felt two hands push my shoulders down, sending me flying into my seat. My eyes were met with a giddy Sugar.

"So am I right?" She asked matter of factly.

I could only smile, refusing to answer a question I didn't even know myself. As the music began, my eyes were once again met with hers. I felt as if she were singing to me. Each word, each note of music was made for me, but then the most awful thing that could happen, happened.

"Go Santana! I love you baby!" A girl called out, after the first song.

My head whipped around, seeing an almost too beautiful girl waving at Santana. Her auburn hair was as long as Rapunsels and her teeth were as white as a sheet. Her skin glowed, showing no signs of teenage acne whatsoever and I knew I immediately hated her. Sugar saw my confusion and immediately leaned over.

"Don't worry Brittany. That's her ex. Her ex that has a hard time dealing with the fact that Santana's over her," she said patting my back.

The tension was relived, giving myself a breath of fresh air. Turning back to the stage I noticed Santana's face had changed. She looked as if she were about to kill someone. Her eyes were daggered towards the red head, and I saw her mouth the words "leave" to her, but the girl didn't budge. She and her friends cheered louder.

When the first song was finished, Santana stepped up to the front of the stage. She received encouraging nods from her friends and I couldn't help but wonder if she was going to sing that song I read today in class.

"This next song I would like to dedicate to someone I thought I loved, but in the end… made my life a living hell," Santana said, smiling evilly to her ex.

I heard the girl gasp loudly and I couldn't help but laugh. The kid must have been really pissed. Looking back to Santana, my heart melted. Even though the song she wrote was meant to hurt that girl, it made me feel all gooey inside. Like I actually had a chance with her. But wait! I can't have a chance with her. I don't even know how long I'll be here. My thoughts were interrupted by her ex slamming the chair out from under her and leaving with all her friends. I looked back to Santana and to my surprise her eyes were on me. When she saw me meet her eyes, she flashed me a huge grin and I couldn't help but smile back. Oh no! What am I in for?

* * *

Dear one but **not only** friend,

I don't understand why all these people want to hang out with me. Is this town that boring that they resorted to me? I have nothing to give them, nothing interesting to say to them, and nothing worth sharing with them.

You see after the glee gig the other night, Santana asked if I wanted to go back to her place to hangout. Her ex girlfriend didn't get the hundred hints to leave after she decided to pop back in, so after the performance was done, Santana wanted nothing more than to leave. But she wanted u me /u to go with her. ME!

And stupid as I am, I made up some excuse about needed to get home to feed my dog. I don't even have a dog. But the thing that gets me was the look on her face. Under her tough exterior I saw a look of disappointment. And for some reason I didn't want to disappoint her. I didn't even know her, but there was something about her that made me want to impress her. I've been on the move for ever, my whole life. But after being here, here with Santana; I never wanted to move again…

Yours truly,

Forever Relocated

* * *

"Britt Witt where's mom?" my little sister asked.

"Don't call me that you little monster," I yelled, hating that stupid nickname.

Believe or not, my own mother came up with it. Not only does she torture me by never having a place to call home, she comes up with cruel nicknames for her children.

"Where's mommy?" She asked again, her voice a bit more whiny.

"She's out Sarah. I don't know I don't having a tracking device on her. What do you need anyway?" I asked, looking at the stove clock.

It was getting kind of late.

"None of your business," she yelled, running up the steps.

It felt like my head spun a dozen times. Wasn't she too young for PMS? Who knows in today's age. Oh well, at least now I don't have to answer her questions. And boy was she full of them. Brittany why do I have a bed time and you don't. Brittany why is eggplant purple. Brittany do you like the color purple.

Laughing to myself, I jumped when the phone rang. I was still a little hesitant to picking it up because after all this was still my grandparent's home.

"Hello?" I asked, grabbing an apple from the bowl on the island.

"Hi may I speak to Brittany please," the voice asked.

This was weird. Who would be calling me?

"Speaking," I said in my usual confused tone.

Apparently they thought this was funny.

"I should have figured it was you. I've known you a couple days and I've grown to love that adorable voice," they said.

Huh? Who the hell did this person think they were.

"Who is this?" I asked, mirroring my thought.

"Oh sorry I forgot to mention that didn't I?" they asked.

"It would have helped," I said laughing.

"Ha. You're right huh. It's Santana. From school," she said.

Santana? How did she get my number. But before I could ask, she beat me to it.

"Sorry for just calling. I was visiting my mom at work today. She's the school nurse at our school and I begged her to give me your number. You should be honored Brittany. She's a tough negotiator. I now have two weeks of dusting duty cause of you," she said in a charming voice.

My eyes looked up from where I was sitting and caught the toaster. I could see the smile forming on my lips. How did she do this to me? How did she make my miserable mood disappear just by hearing her sexy raspy voice?

Did I say sexy? Oh no…

"Britt you there?" she asked.

Stupid!

"Oh. Sorry. I'm here. So you've got dusting duty huh?" I asked. What am I saying? She just said that. Stay calm. Stay calm.

"Yeah. But somehow I think you're worth it," she said.

That was so sweet. Wait what am I thinking. Don't get close Brittany. You might not be here next week.

"Anyway listen. It's Saturday night. Do you have any plans?" she asked cool as a cucumber.

How did she do that? I could never ask someone something that smoothly.

"I huh," I started.

"Cause I thought maybe I could show you around town. You know. All the cool hangouts," she said.

That sounded like fun. But should I? I haven't even seen my mom yet today. Who knows what happened. She could even be upstairs packing right now and I wouldn't know. But deep down inside I know I want to go.

"I can't tonight. I'm watching my little sister. You know how that goes," I lied.

I'm so pathetic. Here is this nice girl who seems to like me. And all I can do is push her away. She shouldn't have even bothered. I'm nothing special anyway. She would have found that out soon enough.

"Oh," was all she said and she didn't hide her disappointment.

"Yeah," What else could I say?

"Alright well if you ever need a tour guide. You know who your girl is," she said, bringing back in her joyful voice. One I'm beginning to like a lot.

Did she say my girl? Wait! I want to go! I want to go and have you be my girl!

"Thanks Santana."

No! Tell her you'll go! Tell her you want her to be your girl!

"Okay well. I'll see you in school Monday?" she asked.

"Yeah," I whispered and hung-up.

What did I do? I hate this. I hate my mom! If we just stayed in one place, I would be freaking normal. I wouldn't second guess anything and I would probably have a boyfriend or girlfriend at this stage in my life. But no, I have no friends, no relationship, and no home…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two **

**Entry One**

Dear one but **not only** friend,

I can't believe how much your life can change in such a short amount of time. After hanging up the phone with Santana, my emotions got the best of me. I felt like some little girl who got a bag of candy snatched from her hand at the park. I looked into the same toaster I had looked in before, but instead of seeing a smile, I saw a buildup of tears forming in my eyes. Why am I so stupid? I should just use that star 69 thing and call Santana back…

However, I Brittany S. Pierce has never and will never have the guts to do something as spontaneous as that. And yes, calling a girl, a girl like Santana would be considered a risk for me. Call me crazy, or as I like to say, call my mother crazy. I know it seems like I blame her for all of my problems, but you would too if you were her daughter…

Yours truly,

Forever Relocated

**Chapter Two **

**Scene One**

"So I decided real-estate isn't the best option for us." My mother announced over dinner one evening.

I could only roll my eyes at this. So she could cross real-estate off her fifty page list of

'Careers.' I was surprised when my grandmother excused herself from the table. She looked really pissed and I couldn't help but let out a little smile. I guess that a mother caring about their child never wears off. Well at least that's good to know. The door bell rang and I thought I had found an escape, but unfortunately my grandmother yelled that she had gotten it.

"So what exactly are you going to do Joanne? You're not going to vacation around here for the next six months. You need a job to provide for your kids. And if you don't find one, the next time you move, it won't be with Brittany and Sarah," he said with a calm edge to his voice.

My eyes popped out of my head. What did he just say?

"Dad," my mom argued, but he interrupted her once again.

Go grandpa!

"No. Brittany and Sarah just settled here. I'm not having you drag them off because yet another one of your plans didn't work out. You can't keep doing this to your children. It's not how it works. You make sacrifices for them. Not the other way around," he yelled with a slam of his fist against the wooden table.

Wow. How come he never told her this before? I'm actually starting to feel a little bad for my mom. I didn't want her whole world to come crashing down. I just wanted her to know her psychotic mind does affect us too.

"Dad, I've raised my children alone for over fifteen years. What makes you think you can just tell me what to do?" she yelled back, not used to having someone call her out on her faults.

My grandmother reentered, telling Sarah and me to go up to our rooms. But there was no way I was missing this. I shook my head no as Sarah got up and left the table.

"And look where those fifteen years led you Joanne. Back here… with us. And I'll be dammed if you drag them off to another town where you'll only be in the same situation. Now you're welcomed to live here for free and get your act together. Or you may leave. But Brittany and Sarah are staying here either way," he said, scrapping his chair as he stood up.

We all watched him leave the room with our mouths hanging open. I wonder how long he wanted to tell her that. It was then when I looked up and saw who my grandmother had so graciously let enter this freak show. It was Santana.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, now traumatized that she had heard all of that.

I could see the nervousness on her face as well. Luckily my grandmother spoke up.

"This is Santana Lopez, Brittany. Her mother is a good friend of mine. She was just dropping off some papers I needed," my grandmother said.

I breathed a sigh of relief. I thought this girl was stalking me.

"We've met. Brittany's in some of my classes at school. So I guess you don't have to baby-sit or feed the dog tonight right?" she asked with a cocky smile, making my face turn many shades of red.

Alright so you caught me… I lied.

"You're such a riot Santana. You know we would never own a dog. Richard is allergic to them," my grandmother stated with a chuckle.

Shut up. Shut up. Shut up.

"Well I best be going," she said, and I couldn't help but laugh. She obviously puts on a good girl act for her mother's friends.

She was halfway out the door, before I realized to stop her.

"Wait!" I yelled, watching her pause at the door.

I kind of pushed her out to the porch, before closing the door behind us. I was about to yell at her for having the nerve to show up at my house and overhear stuff she wasn't supposed to, when I looked up into her eyes.

She had the most bizarre pair of eyes I've ever seen. They were mostly brown, but they had these amazing specs of honey tint in them. And they just sparkled, lit up even. I don't know how much time passed, but I somehow got lost in these eyes. That was until she blinked. Both of us kind of looked away embarrassed, and that was the first time I've seen her face redden or lack confidence.

"Sorry about… Well sorry about what you heard," I apologized, not knowing what else to say.

Her usual smile came back to her face making me almost smile as well. But I didn't. I was still too embarrassed.

"Don't apologize Britt. We all have family issues," she said in the most casual way.

Yeah right! I bet she has the most perfect family. Her mom and her are obviously close. She probably lives in this ritzy place and her beautiful voice is gonna make her even more rich and famous. She has nothing to worry about.

"I guess," I answered, not having the guts to tell her what I really thought.

Smiling, she nudged her hand with mine.

"Come on," she said sending me a sensuous smile.

What's up with that?

"Where?" I asked a little uncertain.

"I want to show you something," she said, still flashing me her pearly whites.

She wants to show me something. Oh no. I've heard that line before. But somehow I knew she meant something else. I trusted this girl and that was one of my biggest issues… Trust.

Taking her hand, I let her lead me down the road. We must have walked for five minutes in silence. But it wasn't awkward. I looked down at our clasped hands and couldn't help but smile. I was such a loser. I was getting light headed just by holding hands. I hope she doesn't try to kiss me. I might pass out.

"You okay?" she asked me out of nowhere.

I looked around before answering, making sure she was talking to me and she laughed. I couldn't help but crack a smile to. I was such a dork sometimes. I nodded, and she moved her body a little closer, wrapping her arm around my shoulder.

"I like to come out here sometimes. To think. I actually live up the street from your house, so I know this area really well," she said, but I couldn't concentrate on what she was saying. I was too busy stopping the shivers running down my spine.

We walked a little further, and wound up at this open plain. She led me to a tree and I knew it must be the one she always goes to because there were only three. I watched her remove her cheer jacket and lay it down before the tree. I looked at her shyly as she motioned me to sit. Hesitantly, I took the seat next to her. We were shoulder to shoulder, looking up at the sparkling sky. I have to admit I, it was rather spectacular.

"So what do you come up here to think about?" I asked, surprising myself. I wasn't usually this forward with someone I barely knew.

"Well I mostly come here when I get mad or upset and think about whatever got me mad or upset. But sometimes I come up here for some perspective," she said, bumping her leg with mine.

I turned my head to find her looking over my face as if it were a painting. Her eyes were squinted and she looked as if she were trying to figure me out. I looked down, not being able to look her in the eye.

"Maybe I could borrow this place from you," I mumbled, knowing I could use some perspective myself.

I felt her finger brush under my chin and pull me so I was looking her in the eye. Her warm smile made it hard to look away this time. Why do I get this way with her? Why does my brain turn to mush over everything she says or does?

"I'm a great sharer," she said and I couldn't help but laugh. She laughed too, sending us both into a fit of giggles. And for once I wasn't thinking before doing. I was just doing.

"You're really cool Brittany. I like you, a lot," she said and my head just about spun.

She liked me? But then thinking back to previous days, it was kind of obvious. Invites, phone calls, begging. Now unless she treated everyone she just met like that, I'd say she liked me.

"Thanks," I said and don't think that was the answer she was looking for, cause I saw a flash of disappointment, but she quickly covered it up with a smile.

"Maybe we should head back. I don't want your grandmother having my head," she said standing up.

I should just tell her. Tell her I like her too. But why can't the words come out? I watched as she put his jacket back on, zipping it up completely. She began walking away, and without even thinking, I grabbed her sleeve. Her eyes met mine.

"I like you too," I sputtered out and I'd be surprised if she actually understood what I had said.

But judging by the smile on her face, I'd say she comprehended. She simply grabbed my hand and began walking back down my street or I should say our street since she lived on the same one. Now I'd say it was an awkward silence. Maybe not for her, but definitely for me. What happens now? Is she going to kiss me? What if I suck? Maybe this is a joke. Maybe she made a bet with her friends to see if I'd actually say yes. But I know that she's a lesbian. I saw her ex.

With all these questions running through my head, I didn't even notice we were back at my house, at my door. And suddenly I felt like I was in a movie. The porch light was on, we had a porch, and it all just felt like an episode of 7th Heaven.

"So," Santana said, and for the first time I sensed her apprehension.

She was nervous. And I thought it was cute. What's wrong with me? Say something.

"So," I repeated. Real smooth Brittany.

"Would you maybe want to go out sometime? Like on a date?" she asked, and I couldn't help but smile.

"How do you know I'm into girls?" I found myself asking because I truly wondered. Did I have a look about me or something?

Santana smiled. "Usually girls check each other out to see if their outfit is better than their own. You were looking at me a different way. The same way I was looking at you," she said softly.

I couldn't help but smile. I guess that makes sense.

"Yes," I answered before I had a moment to think about it, watching her face light up. I liked seeing her face light up and knowing I did it made it ten times better.

"Great. Well I'll call you tomorrow and we can set something up," she said and boy was I glad she made all the decisions cause I'd be lost otherwise.

"Sounds good," I said and suddenly I realized I haven't been using complete sentences. She's going to think I'm retarded.

"Night Britt Britt," she whispered, inches from my lips. I didn't know if I was ready for this. I didn't want mess it up. But all my worries were released when I felt her lips softly touch my cheek.

The smile on my face only widened. All these little butterflies seemed to flutter from my stomach and the smell of her perfume made me feel as if I could float away.

"Night Santana," I said, my eyes landing on her lips when she pulled back and I couldn't help wonder what it would feel like to kiss those plump lips.

**Chapter Two**

**Entry 2**

Dear One **but not** only friend,

My hands are shaky, my palms are sweaty, and my heart is racing a mile a minute. She will be here any second and I don't know if I can go through with this. I have never been this nervous in my life. No one in my family knows about the date and I plan to keep it that way. They don't even know that I'm bi. I don't think my grandparents would understand and my mom is too self—centered to even care. So who do I have to talk about this? You. My stupid diary that can't even give me the lies a good friend would tell to keep their best friend calm in situation like this. Oh no the doorbell.

Yours truly,

Forever Relocated

**Chapter Two **

**Scene Two**

The doorbell rang and before I could get to it my grandmother did. Great just what I need. I could hear her chatting with Santana, probably asking her what she was doing here and a bunch of other unnecessary questions. She probably thinks I am so stupid for letting her answer the door. Deciding to just tell Santana forget it, my heart stopped when I actually came face to face with her. I have never seen anyone look as good as she did right now. Her hair was straightened with the ends turned in to frame her face and her ears held two very expensive diamond studs along with a tiny necklace to match. Her lips were glossed with a striking pink and her eyes were highlighted with mascara and eye liner. And this was just from the neck up. I couldn't even describe how small I felt right now. She probably thinks I look disgusting. Her whole outfit probably costs more than all my clothes put together. Dressed in brand name skinny jeans and a Marc Jacob's top, and I'm sure expensive heels, the only relatable thing on us was the full face of makeup. I don't normally wear a lot, but I figured that's what you're supposed to do on dates, try and look your best. My jeans were twenty bucks and my top was from some secondhand store. My grandmother insisted on taking me shopping for new clothes, but I didn't feel comfortable shopping with her. She didn't know what girls my age wore and neither did I. I should ask Santana. I'd say she'd win for best dressed, best everything.

"Brittany? You ready to go?" I heard her ask. Great now she caught me looking… scratch that… gawking at her.

My grandmother smiled.

"Oh Brittany. I'm so glad you and Santana are getting along. Her mother and I are such good friends," she said smiling back at me.

I only smiled, slightly nodding my head. I wonder if she would feel the same if she knew I was going out on a date with Santana.

"I'll see you later grandma," I said, passing her with a smile. It was still kind of weird calling someone I hardly knew grandma, but in a way, I felt more comfortable around her than my own mother.

"Have fun girls. And keep her out of trouble Santana." My grandmother warned.

If my cheeks could get any redder, I would explode. Santana probably thinks I'm such a loser, having my grandmother threaten her. Before I even realize it, I'm at Santana's car door, which by the way she opened for me.

"Thanks," I said shyly.

"No problem," she said smiling. This girl was always full of smiles. Not a worry in the world. I wish I could be like that.

I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself down as she raced around her side to get in. How old was she anyway? She's in like all of my classes and I don't have a driver's license.

"How old are you?" I asked and I felt like such an idiot.

Santana just smiled and started up the car. Lady Gaga began blasting from her speakers and she quickly turned down the volume, apologizing.

"I just turned seventeen. I um actually got held back in like fourth grade cause I was sick with lymes disease. It's funny cause I have my license and none of my friends do so I've been dubbed chafer. Well actually no, Quinn does too, but she drives like a grandma," she laughed and I smiled politely.

"Are you okay now?" I asked. I didn't know that much about lymes but I know it could make you pretty sick.

"Yeah I'm perfectly healthy. I just missed so many days that year that they held me back. Quinn practically begged her parents to stay with me so she got held back as well. But enough about that. How does Italian food sound?" she asked, her usual positive voice coming back.

I smiled.

"It's my fav," I admitted. I could eat pasta twenty-four seven if I had to.

"Awesome. I know this great place. It's on the water and I've always wanted to try it but never had anyone I really wanted to share the experience with," she said and my eyes bugged.

"Experience?" I asked wearily. What the hell was she talking about?

"I take my Italian food very seriously Britt. You just can't take anyone to this place. They have to be special," she said giving me a wink.

Okay my stomach just flopped at the cheesiest line ever. How does she do this to me? I've never felt like this before in my life and now Santana Lopez was turning my world upside down.

I looked down, not knowing how to reply to what she said. I'm not use to getting complements let alone giving them back. I saw Santana smile out of the corner of my eye. I want to tell her she looks good, but I don't want to sound like an idiot. I wish she would say something cause its feeling really awkward right now, at least for me it is.

"So I'm really glad you agreed to come with me tonight. I promise you won't regret it," she said tapping my leg before placing it back on the steering wheel.

"I'm glad you asked me. I probably would have never had the guts to do it," I revealed, feeling a little stupid for admitting that, but she just smiled.

"Why's that?" she asked.

Was she blind? Look at her and look at me. I'm surprised she didn't flee when I came to the door before.

"I just. I don't do this sort of thing. I've never been out on a date before," I told her and what the heck. Why am I telling her this? She doesn't need to know how much of a loser I really am.

"This is your first date?" she asked. She seemed a little surprised.

"Yeah," I said completely embarrassed. Great now what is she going to think.

"See that's hard to believe. I was sure you had a boyfriend or girlfriend when I first met you. I asked Quinn if you did and when she said no I was shocked. You're really beautiful Brittany. I can't get over how gorgeous you are. I mean when I saw you at the door before, wow," she told me and I think I just lost all touch with reality.

"You think I'm beautiful?" I asked, almost choked up. No one has ever told me I was beautiful. But coming from her, felt so real so sincere. She said it with such confidence and was so genuine about it that I believed her.

I noticed we were now parked in front of the restaurant. Santana turned off the engine and turned to me, pulling a bouquet of roses from the backseat and handing them to me.

"I know you're beautiful Britt. But I can tell you have a hard time accepting that. I hear the way you put yourself down at school when you talk to the group. I want you to see how beautiful you really are. Because the whole world sees it and now you need to," she said in almost a whisper and I swear a tear just fell from my eye.

**Chapter Two**

**Scene Three**

"So I told my mom no I'm not going to college like my brothers, I'm going to New York and gonna try and make it as a singer or actress and she said cool make sure I always get front row seats to your shows. It was the coolest thing ever to hear her say you know. Usually moms are all like up in your face about what to do but she's awesome my mom. She's like my best friend," she said before stuffing another breadstick in her mouth.

I smiled. My first date was turning out perfectly. After what she said in the car, things only got better. She held the door for me and pulled out my chair. She was the perfect date. I can see her mother is like a role model to her. I could only dream of having the relationship she has with her mother.

"That's really cool Santana. I wish my mom was like that. She hardly even knows I exist," I tell her. Usually I wouldn't be so open and honest with someone but I felt like I could with her. This was good because I never had anyone I trusted to tell this stuff to. Lucky Santana.

"Hey she doesn't know what's she's missing," she tells me and I smile. She always seems to say the right things.

The waitress comes by to refill our drinks and Santana was right. You can't just bring anyone here. It was so perfect. We were on this indoor deck looking out right at the lake. Most of the places I lived didn't have nice atmospheres so this was a real treat for me.

The restaurant was really expensive but Santana told me to order whatever I wanted. So of course I picked the cheapest thing on the menu then Santana reordered for me because she remembered me saying at lunch one day that Chicken Francise is my favorite.

I know this is jumping the gun, but I really like her. I just… everything she does and says is perfect. The way she smiles, the way she chews her food, just everything. And I'm scared because I never felt this way before.

"So you've moved around a lot huh?" she asked, and I guess she heard more than what I thought the other night.

"Yeah I guess. We move like two times a year," I say and her face winces. I don't want her to feel bad for me. That wasn't my intention.

"That's rough. But hey it looks like you're here for good right?" she asked.

I smiled. Good old grandpa.

"Looks that way. Lucky for you," I said and where did this new budding confidence come from?

"You're right," she said sending me a smile. She had a really nice smile.

**Chapter Two**

**Scene Four**

The bill for our meal was $189 and Santana insisted on paying for it all. I didn't know if every date was suppose to be like this, but wow. I can certainly get used to this. My hand laced with Santana's tanner one and we began strolling the streets of downtown Lima.

"You warm enough?" Santana asked, her voice soft and laced with concern.

I just smiled and nodded, snuggling into the hoodie she gave me to borrow. I'm not use to weather this cold. The hand that was laced with mine, wrapped around my shoulder as we turned a corner and Santana led me down a path into what looked like a park. We found a deserted bench and took a seat side by side.

"So when is your group having another show?" I asked, trying to strike up a conversation. We've already talked about so much. Well it seems that way. She is a very open person and I opened a lot up to her as well. The only thing she avoided speaking about was her father. She just told me they don't get along too well. Then she changed the subject.

"Umm. Good question. I don't even know. We normally only perform at the Lima Bean a couple times year but we have competitions and stuff. The next one is sectionals in a couple months. Why?" she asked, as the hand that was wrapped around my shoulder began to rub up and down.

"Well I was going to ask your mother if I could borrow one of her front row passes," I said and I think she thought it was funny because her eyes lit up.

"You're too cute. You won't need a pass Britt. You can come right on stage," she said, running her finger down my nose.

Oh no. We're really close right now and I don't know what to do. What if she kisses me? Her lips looked so inviting on the porch the other night but now I'm too nervous to even look at them.

"I bet the audience will love that," I said, trying to keep the conversation going because otherwise I would be thinking about 'the kiss.'

"Who cares about the audience," she joked, pulling back a little. I think she could tell I was nervous.

"Santana can I tell you something," I asked. Maybe I would feel better if I just explained why I was so nervous. She would understand right?

"Of course. You can tell me anything Britt," she said, lacing her hand with mine again.

"I… I just… I've never been on a date before and going out tonight with you. Well it's been perfect. I just don't get why you asked me. I mean Santana I'm not all that experienced and I know you can do a lot better than me," I started, but she put her hand up to stop me.

"First of all, I'm glad you're having a good time tonight. I am too. And I asked you out because when I first laid eyes on you, my heart fluttered. It's never fluttered before Brittany. Never. Not with anyone. I just knew I had to take a chance with you. And I was right. After spending time with you tonight, I know that I can't let you go. I have feelings for you. And so what if you're inexperienced. I'm not like that. I do relationships, not fuckships," she said and I busted out laughing.

"I've never met anyone like you Santana," I said and it was the truth. How can I pass up the chance to be with her? She seems perfect.

"Is that a good thing?" she asked hopeful.

Smiling, I somehow gained the courage to pull her in for a hug.

"It's a good thing. I um. I have feelings for you too," I tell her and I can feel her smile against my shoulder. Pulling back, she searches my eyes. She brings her finger up and begins stroking my cheek.

"Can I kiss you?" she whispered and my eyes slide close. I could only nod. This would be the true tester. I've never kissed anyone. Not in a dare, nothing. I prayed that this would go well.

I waited and waited, but no kiss ever came. Opening my eyes, they were met with hers. She was just staring at me, a gentle smile playing at her lips. Okay I guess she didn't want to spook me with my eyes closed. That made sense. I felt her finger continuing to stroke my cheek as her face moved closer and closer to mine. My breath hitched up a notch when she was a mere centimeter from my lips and when they touched, I nearly melted.

Knowing this was my first kiss, she kept it simple. It was simple yet perfect. She continued to lightly press her lips against mine switching angles every few kisses. I was really glad we were sitting because otherwise, I would be laying on the ground right now. Her hand moved from my cheek to wrap around my head, resting it by my ear as she pulled me a little closer. I guess I was doing okay because she hadn't gone running for the hills yet. I just kind of followed her lead and hoped it was right. I know as soon as she pulls away my face will be bright red. Her lips touched mine a few more times before she gently pulled back.

"How was that for your first kiss?" she asked a little breathily. Who knew kissing could take up so much air, but needless to say I liked it. At least I know I'm normal.

"Perfect," I said in a long breath. I guess I was out of air too.

She just chuckled, nuzzling her nose against my cheek before kissing it. I know she's probably had better kisses than that but I'm kind of proud of myself. I don't think I was that bad. As if she read my thoughts…

"Are you sure that was your first kiss?" she asked.

I smiled.

"Positive. Was it okay?" I asked. There goes the whole confidence thing out the window but Santana just smiled.

"I really like kissing you Britt," she said in a whisper.

"Could we maybe try again?" I asked.

Hey don't look at me like that! So what I like kissing. Get over it. I'm just making up for lost time.

I felt her shift closer to me, her one hand resting a little above my hip, the other back on my cheek. The kiss started off soft like the last ones, her lips tickling me a bit. I know you're supposed to keep your eyes closed when kissing, but I had to open them. Luckily Santana's were closed and I couldn't help but stare at her as she was kissing me. I have never been this attracted someone like I am to her. There is just something about her that makes me want to squeal like a thirteen year old girl. Trying to relax back into the kiss, I closed my eyes again, moving my hands to wrap around her shoulders. I heard her let out a little moan and my eyes popped open again. Now I knew what French kissing was, but I didn't think we were going to do this yet. I nearly screamed when her tongue ran across my bottom lip. I was a little freaked out. I think it was the moan that threw me off. Santana noticed my reluctance and pulled back,

"Are you okay?" she asked, the hand on my hip moving up and down.

"I just, I don't want to do it wrong and have you think I'm an idiot," I said, slightly embarrassed at the situation. I wanted to kiss. I mean I mastered the first part, but this seemed a bit more complicated.

Santana sent me one of her award winning smiles. The ones that made me remember how I could trust her and be myself around her.

"You won't do it wrong. Just move your tongue against mine. Just relax and go with the flow. Okay?" she asked tenderly, and that kind of made me feel better.

I could go with the flow right? Smiling, I gave a nod signaling that I was ready. I almost forgot that we were outside, the heat from our bodies was keeping me nice and toasty. My eyes fluttered closed when I felt her lips back on mine. I tried to do what she said and relax, but the whole time my mind was racing with 'what ifs.' I need to stop that. She once again noticed how tense I was.

"Relax Britt," she whispered between kisses, running her hand up and down my arm to soothe me.

I finally got back into it, running my lips back over hers in similar kisses as before. Moments went by before I felt her tongue back at my lip. Both her hands went behind my head, kind of holding me in place and I was grateful for it. I accepted her tongue this time and when I felt her moving around my mouth I almost wanted to laugh. Not because of her or anything. Just this whole idea of French kissing. It's kind of weird when you think about it.

But before I busted into a fit of giggles, her lips parted from mine and moved to my ear. I was hit with this overwhelming feeling of pleasure as she lightly blew and kissed around my ear. My head felt light and hot and I didn't want her to stop. This time I let out a soft moan. I think I'm finally in the relaxed state she was talking about because next thing I know, her tongue is back in my mouth. Only this time I move mine back against his. Both of us start breathing hard and she pulls back, admitting a small whimper from me.

Smiling, she tucks a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Brittany will you be my girlfriend?" she asked. It was very rare when she showed a lack of confidence. Both times involved asking me something. The first on a date. This time to be her girlfriend.

Wow girlfriend. I never thought I would have one of those. My fear of leaving is now nonexistent and I really like her. She's like no one I've ever met before. She makes me feel so safe and good about myself. I can even see myself falling in love with her.

"Yes."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Entry One**

Dear One **but not** only Friend,

Well what can I say? Sorry I haven't written to you in a while, but things have been very different for me the past week. No, not different like I grew another head, but different as in doing things I don't normally do. I actually have had plans every night this week. No sulking in my room wishing for a better life, no worrying about packing up and moving, not one worry at all. Things have actually been great. Me and Santana have just been taking our time, getting to know each other and having fun. I actually have gotten pretty close to Quinn and Rachel as well. I have to go though, Quinn's here and we're going over to pick Santana up. All of us are going bowling tonight. I haven't bowled since I was seven so look out everybody!

Yours truly,

Forever Relocated

**Chapter Three**

**Scene One**

"Brittana let's go!" Quinn called from my front foyer. She and the group decided to give me a nickname, well Santana and me a nickname. Apparently every couple in their group had one.

"I'm coming," I yelled back, hoping my grandfather wasn't around. He hated when we hollered throughout the house.

When I reached the door, Quinn snatched my hand in hers practically dragging me out the door. Laughing, I pushed her back telling her I would race her to her car. You guessed it, I won.

"No fair, you have extremely long legs," she complained, unlocking her new shiny midnight blue Mercedes. I swear her and Santana have the coolest lives. They own practically every new thing on the market like HD TVS, I-Pads, Mac Laptops. You name it, they have it. But Santana insisted that she's not spoiled. I beg to differ.

"So do you guys bowl often? I haven't bowled since I was seven. And I think I've managed to get a gutter ball every time," I said smiling when Quinn laughed.

That was what I liked about Santana's group. Although now I guess they're my group too now. But anyway, I like that they get my jokes.

"Don't worry nobody takes it seriously. Well accept maybe Finn. But Rachel slaps him in the head when he gets too rowdy so we're good," she said, pulling up Santana's long cobble stoned driveway.

It looked as if her parents were actually home. I've been to her house almost every day this week and each time no one was there but the two of us. Quinn looked a little hesitant to get out, but when I asked her what was up she just smiled and ushered me up the walkway. As we made our way further up, I could hear a distinct manly yell from inside. I looked to Quinn but she just put a hand on my back.

"Maybe you should wait in the car. I'll grab San and we can head out," she suggested as if I were a child, but I shook my head no.

The yelling increased as we got further up the driveway and I swear I heard a glass break. When we got to the front of the door, I could actually make out what the voice was saying and it wasn't good.

"You're a no good lying son of a bitch Santana. I told you to fill out those college applications. Didn't I? And now you're too late. What the fuck to you think you're going to do next year? Piddle around on that piano!" The voice screamed and I could see two shadowed figures in front of the door. One of them was grabbing the shirt of the other.

"Quinn what's going on?" I asked in a panic. I could see Santana struggling against what I guessed was her father right in front of me and Quinn. We were standing there as if we were watching an On Demand movie.

Quinn looked at me with sympathy. It was as if she expected this when we walked up. As if she'd seen this a million times before. Tired of witnessing my girlfriend getting attacked (verbally and physically) by her father, I did the only thing I could think of… I rang the doorbell.

The figures jumped apart immediately, her father pushing her at the door before walking away. I faintly heard him whisper to Santana what a loser she was before I was then face to face with her.

"Hey guys," she said, being her usual upbeat self. Her cheek was bright red. I stood there shocked. What was she doing? She obviously was just in an argument with her father and now she is acting as if it never happened.

"Hey ready to go?" Quinn asked.

Wait what? Was this the frigging twilight zone? I'll be damned if I act like nothing happened.

"What happened to your cheek San?" I nearly yelled, causing both of them to look behind to see if what's his name was in an ears reach.

"I ran into my bedroom door this morning. The thing's never open and I must of forgot because next thing I know, boom. I'm a bit of a klutz. You'll get use to it though," she joked and what the hell? Did she think I was a moron.

Quinn just playfully punched her arm and told us to come on. I stood there shocked for a moment before following them to Quinn's car. Santana opened the door for me before hopping in next to me.

"What am I your chauffeur now?" Quinn asked sarcastically.

"You bet your ass. Only the best for my Britty," she beamed, making me smile.

The car ride to the bowling alley was in complete silence. I think we were all in our own thoughts. Quinn obviously knew something was up with Santana and chose to ignore it. What kind of friend is that? And Santana was just staring out the window, her right hand playing with mine. The red on her cheek was slowly fading, but you could still tell it wasn't meant to be there. I didn't know what to think. Did this always happen or was Santana's dad just really pissed today or something. But the way Santana came up with that lie so fast told me she's had practice. Tonight after bowling, me and Santana were going to have a long talk….

**Chapter Three**

**Scene Two**

"Strike! Beat that suckers!" Finn cheered, flipping his cap around his head and walking proudly back to the end of the lane.

Everyone rolled their eyes including me. I was now a part of the no board game, sport, video game, basically anything you had to win club of Finn. He was so into this that the when they called my name to go, I nearly pissed myself from being nervous. But the cutest thing happened, Santana slowly snuck behind me and whispered in my ear "go get em tiger." And somehow that put my mind at ease. After a sly tap in the butt, she sat back down and grinned at the rest of his friends.

"Go Britt Britt!" Sugar yelled, cheering me on.

I lined my feet up with the dots like Santana showed me and kind of slid my feet up till I was at the stopping line at the end of the lane. Bringing my hand back, I threw the bright neon pink ball down the lane. I couldn't even bear to look so I turned away and began walking back to my seat when I heard everyone cheer. Turning around I saw that I knocked all the pins down. Santana nearly knocked me over, lifting me up and spinning around.

"I knew you could do it baby." And my mind went to mush. That was the first time anyone ever called me a pet name and I must say it felt good. Grabbing my hand, she brought us back to the connecting seats, making sure I sat on her lap. I couldn't help but smile.

"I thought you said you haven't bowled since you were seven?" she asked in a soft gentle voice, speaking so I only I could hear her.

"I was telling the truth. I guess it's just beginners luck," I said, turning to look in her chocolate eyes. That's what they reminded me of, chocolate or maybe it was coffee. Well whatever they reminded me of, I couldn't turn away from them.

"Beginners luck my aunt fanny. You're practically a pro," she teased, lightly tickling me, which caused me to squirm into a fit of giggles and then have everyone look our way.

"Can you two stop being so disgustingly cute?" Rachel joked, the rest nodding their heads in agreement.

Santana just shot her middle finger up, snuggling in closer to me. She placed a little kiss on my collar bone and that just sent shivers down my spine. I didn't get how she made me feel like this. All these years avoiding relationships and she broke through the barrier. How?

"What's going on in that pretty like head of yours hmm?" Santana mumbled against my neck where her lips were placing feather like kisses.

Santana seemed to get right away that a lot of the time I go off in my own little world. She calls it Britt Britt's World. But instead of mocking me like my mom and sister do, she just gently pulls me from my thoughts. Smiling, I snuggled up under her chin, lightly rubbing my hand up and down her arm.

"San can you break yourself away from lover girl for just a moment and give me just a bit of competition in this game?" Finn asked sarcastically, knowing Santana sucked at bowling.

"Fuck you Finnosense. I think all that drumming has permanently damaged your brain," Santana yelled. At first I thought she was joking, but when I turned and saw practically her whole head was red, I began to panic. I didn't understand what had her so worked up. She was fine a minute ago.

"You're one to talk. Why do you think your dad beats on you so much? There isn't one ounce of intelligence in that head of yours!" He fired back and before me or anyone could do anything; Santana had me off her lap in a flash, her body lounging at Finn's at warp speed. My mouth dropped at the sight of my girlfriend throwing punches at the boy nearly a foot taller than her.

"San get off!" Puck interfered, grabbing Santana who tackled Finn to the ground and was on top of him throwing fists left and right.

Santana was breathing heavily through her nose and a little blood was trickling from his lip where Finn accidentally hit her when he lifted his arm to protect his face. I tried making eye contact with Santana, but she wouldn't even look my way. I felt Quinn grab my hand, pulling me to sit back down.

"It's okay sweetie," she whispered, nodding at the sight before us.

The manager of the bowling alley came over with a pissed off look on his face. After suggesting in a not so polite way that we leave the bowling alley, I found myself here, back in Quinn's car on our way home. And just like before, it was complete silence.

Finn's words ran through my mind over and over again. 'Why do you think your dad beats on you so much?' I guess my suspicions were confirmed and I wasn't happy at all. I needed to talk to her about this. I mean how long has Santana been going through this? How bad is it? And there I go again. It's Britt Britt's World…

**Chapter Three**

**Entry Two**

Dear One **but not** only friend,

I'm sitting here writing to you in Santana's room. Quinn just dropped us off and Santana's parents left for the night. I still don't know how to approach the topic of what happened back at the bowling alley. Is it my business? She obviously is embarrassed by it otherwise she would tell me straight up that her dad hits her. But who would admit that anyway? Here I go rambling again. Ahhh! I don't know what to do. Great now she's pacing the floor. I don't even know if she wants me here. She hasn't said a word to me since the fight besides 'thanks baby' for holding the door for her. This is why relationships suck. This is why Brittany S. Pierce doesn't do relationships. I guess I better go.

Yours truly,

Forever Relocated

**Chapter Three**

**Scene Three**

"San what's going on?" I managed to get out. I felt so helpless and I didn't know if she would flip on me like Finn or what. Don't get me wrong. I don't think she would ever hurt me, but she does seem to have one mean temper.

Santana stopped mid pace to look at me. The look she gave makes me feel like I am the dumbest human being on the face of the earth.

"Nothing's wrong Brittany. Nothing at all. I just fucking bashed one of my best friend's boyfriend's face in and I am perfectly fine," she snarled in a sarcastic tone and I am shocked.

She had never shown this behavior with me ever. I guess my view of her being perfect was an understatement. Not having the energy or the comeback, I took the opportunity to escape. As soon as my finger's grazed the doorknob, I heard my name.

"Britt wait. I'm sorry. I'm being an asshole to you and you have been nothing but a sweetheart to me since I opened the door this afternoon. Please don't go. I promise I won't act like this anymore," she said with the most perfect puppy dog pout I've seen to date.

I didn't get this girl. One minute she's a ball of sunshine, the next she's one big anger machine, and the next she's like a five year old girl wanting to buy gummy bears at the candy shop. Following my instincts, I let go of the handle and turned back to where Santana was sitting. Taking a seat next to her, I gently grabbed her hand.

I know I know. Who would have thought I take charge, but being with Santana has given me a confidence I never knew existed in me.

"San you don't have to put on a happy face for me when you're upset. I thought we were in a relationship. You know being there for one another through the good and the bad. Well you never let me see the bad. I just want to be there for you. You can tell me anything," I told her and for the first time, she didn't meet my eyes.

"I have a hard time dealing with the bad things I guess. I'm a joy to be around when I'm happy. I guess I just try to be happy all the time so people don't have to deal with the way I am when I'm not. I'm sorry you saw what you did this morning. And I apologize for what I did at the bowling alley. I guess I'm no better than him," she said, whispering the last part more to herself then me.

I felt her hand begin to caress mine and I couldn't help but smile. Even though she was having a hell of a time trying to express herself, she was still thinking of me. She began rubbing my hand to calm my nerves and I don't think I could ask for a better girlfriend.

"San. Does your dad hit you a lot? I mean does your mom know?" I got out. I saw her wince at the words and I immediately feel bad. I shouldn't have asked that. What was I thinking?

Scooting back on the bed, she gently guided me back so we were both lying down. With her on her back and me with my head resting on her chest I wished we were lying like this under better circumstances. Her hand continued to rub up and down my back and we must have sat there for five minutes before she spoke again. I could tell she needed a moment to get the words out.

"My parents are known as Lima's happiest couple. They've been together since high school and they went to the same college. My mother's a good woman Britt. She's… She's just a good woman. I know she would do something if she could. But this is the way it's always been. Dad's upset from work and he takes it out on his kids. Dad's stock went bankrupt, he takes it out on his kids. Dad's shoes aren't placed next to the door in the spot 'their supposed to be in' dad takes it out on his kids. I'm the youngest of five and we've all been through it. I'm just taking my turn Britt. The man will never change," she told me and her voice was a shaky mess towards the end.

I could feel tears welding up in my eyes and I couldn't help but try and get even closer to Santana. I was practically on top of her just hugging the crap out of her and whispering that I'm here for her in her ear. She's such a strong person for dealing with this, for admitting it. Her hands continued to rub up and down my back and again she's the one soothing me. Why can't I soothe her? I just want to make her feel better and I don't think I'm accomplishing it.

"Don't get the wrong idea Britt. It's not that bad. He's just got a temper and unfortunately I've inherited it. I just do my best to avoid him and I only get into it with him every once and a while. It was worse when I was younger. Now that I'm older, I can fight back. Don't let this worry you baby. I'm use to it and I know how to take care of it," she whispered reassuringly into my ear, her words spoken to me as if she were dealing with a piece of precious glass.

"You shouldn't be use to it San. You shouldn't have to deal with it at all. I wish we could just run away together. I could get away from my sorry excuse of a mother and you could escape your father. I just want you to be happy Santana. Not the fake happy you were putting on before for all you friends. Real happy," I yelled and I'm not yelling at her. I'm just yelling at how angered this is making me feel.

Santana smiled. How could she be smiling at a time like this? She held my head up between her hands and gently rubbed her thumbs against my cheeks.

"You make me happy Brittany. 'Real' happy. As long as you're by my side, I don't even worry about all this other bullshit. You're all that matters," she whispered, rising off her pillows to place a tender kiss against my lips.

Her eyes once again reeled me in. I can't believe how much I feel for her. I've never cared about anything till I met Santana. I never had anything to care about. I was just a lonely girl dragged in her mother's footsteps. But Santana made me whole again. She made me want to live.

I didn't know how to respond to what she just told me so I just placed my lips back over hers. When all else fails, kiss. Santana smiled against my lips and I think it's because she knew that I'm touched by what she had said. That's what I like about her. I don't have to say everything. She just knew. But on the contrary, I needed her to say what she felt or what she was thinking. I didn't have the 'talent' of just knowing. I needed the play by play.

Anyway, her hold on me began to tighten as her tongue swiped against my bottom lip. I had definitely improved in this department. Santana said so herself the other night. That thought alone made me smile which in turn made her smile. This was nice. It felt good to be like this after the serious talk we had just moments earlier. But at least now she knows I'm in this for the long run and she can come to me with her problems. She doesn't need to put up a front with me.

My eyes flew open when I felt her gently push me off her and roll me over so now she was on top of me. The kiss never broke and as soon as I was safely back on the bed, my eyes slid closed. Things were going good until I felt her begin to push her hips against mine, a tiny grunt escaping her lips. A grunt. I haven't heard a grunt yet and I was bit weirded out.

Why does life have to be so complicated. Yup you guessed it. We haven't done this yet. It's been strictly kissing. So do I stop her? Is this really that bad? With all these thoughts running through my head I didn't even notice that Santana stopped kissing me and was looking down at me worriedly.

"Are you okay?" she aseds, her eyes showing concern.

"Sorry. I'm just. I just… I've never done this before. I mean I've done it before. Just not with anyone else," I admit stupidly and it only made her laugh.

"Baby if I'm making you uncomfortable I'll stop. I just thought you were into it. That's all," she told me sweetly, her hand once again stroking my cheek.

"I didn't say I wanted you to stop. I'm just nervous. I don't want to fuck it up," I whispered and my self confidence was once again sky rocketing south of the border.

"Britt you think too much. I'm not going to laugh at you. I care about you and you care about me. We are going to see each other at our finest and at our worst. You've already seen me in a situation I was embarrassed about. You can't be perfect all the time. So don't worry about what happens when we do stuff like this. Sometimes it's going to be great, sometimes it's going to be shitty. But the thing that will always remain are the feelings we have for one another. If you're not ready that's one thing, but if you're just scared of what I think, that's where you have to turn off the thoughts in your head and just go with what you feel. Because the chances are that I'm feeling what you are. Okay," she whispered, her lips touching mine again.

I slid my eyes closed as my head nodded to her response. I placed my lips right back where they belong, on hers. All my thoughts and worries were put at ease just by her voice, her words, her touch. Her hips pressed back into mine and I knew why god made me wait so long for all this. He wanted me to find Santana Lopez. My soul mate…


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thank you for the feedback! More reviews would awesome **_

**Synopsis**: In an alternate universe, Brittany Pierce had not lived in Lima Ohio her whole life. In fact, she had not lived in any one place her whole life. Being bounced around from place to place due to her mother's constant depression, Brittany Pierce tries once again to settle into a new home. But would it be her home three months from now?

Santana Lopez has lived in Lima her whole life and was trying her best to get out after high school. Her abusive father is constantly crushing her dreams and she is about to give up. But what happens when Santana meets Brittany?

**Chapter Four**

**Entry One**

Dear One but **not only** friend,

I am sitting in my room contemplating whether I should use a knife or a razor blade for my suicide attempt. I kid, I kid. I am actually waiting for Santana to get here. My grandparents insisted that she eat dinner over tonight. I guess they've noticed that I've spent nearly every second with her since I've moved here (unlike my mother who has no clue about where I go or what I do) and they decided that they should get to know her better? Is it me or am I gonna have to come out of the closet tonight? I cannot believe this. I think my grandparents know I am gay. I mean they have known Santana a lot longer than I have. Her mom is best friends with my grandmother. As you can probably guess, I am sweating bullets. Shoot the door bell just rang. Wish me luck… I need it.

Yours truly,

Forever Relocated

**Chapter Four**

**Scene One**

"Brittany, Santana has arrived. Take her jacket and you girls can go sit in the family room until dinner is ready." My grandmother suggested, no told me.

"Hey. Let me take your jacket," I said through politely gritted teeth, watching my grandmother smile before going back into the kitchen.

"Thanks Brittany," Santana said, equally as polite. This would have been funny if it were happening to anyone else.

Giving Santana apologetic eyes, I led her into the room that no one in the house used. Startling me, she grabbed me by my shoulders and pushed me back against the wall, slamming her lips into mine. I definitely was not expecting that, not that I was complaining. I guess I should have mentioned in my journal entry that I had let Santana continue on the other night. We basically humped each other until we were brought to orgasm. Let me tell you, it was not fun walking into my house that night. Of course everyone was up and I had to walk into the house covered in sweat. Luckily, no one questioned me. Anyway, ever since that night, Santana had been a little bit more affectionate with me.

"Now that's a hello," she whispered, cupping my cheek to look me in the eyes.

Blushing, I gave her a nod.

"What's wrong?" she asked me, immediately noticing that I was not being myself.

"Nothing, this is so awkward though. They haven't invited Quinn or Mercedes to dinner. What if they know San? They'll tell my mom and she'll flip shit," I confessed, liking that I had someone to share this with. Before Santana, all I had was my journal to vent to.

Grabbing my hand, she sat us down on the couch.

"Britt calm down. Everything is going to be okay. And if they know, they are obviously okay with it because they've invited me to dinner. Now unless they've slipped poison into my food, I think we're safe baby," Santana reassured me.

Laughing, I leaned into her shoulder, not even caring if someone had walked in. This was why I was so glad to have Santana. If my family hated me for being with someone who treated me so well then screw them. Feeling her chuckle, I looked up from her shoulder and returned the soft smile she was flashing me.

"You worry too much," she said in a really soft sexy voice that had made me want to say screw dinner and bring her up to my room.

"Yeah well you worry too little," I tried but we both knew that my comeback sucked.

"Yeah Britt," she teased, making me giggle. That only egged her on more and moments later we were found by my grandmother in a tickle fight on the floor. We both froze as soon as we saw the shadow in the doorway.

"Hi Mrs. Pierce," Santana said innocently, her fingers still dug into my ribcage.

I was afraid to look in my grandmother's direction. I did not want her to hate me. Hate me for liking Santana or any other girl for that matter. I will admit it. I had grown attached to my grandparents. Sure we were not that close, but they did bring me some sense of security. Something I have never had. I liked that my grandmother woke me up in the mornings for school. I liked that my grandfather patted me on the back when he left the house. I liked how they told me they were proud of me. I had never had that before and I did not want to lose it. The words that came out of my grandmother's mouth shocked me.

"Santana you better not be hurting my granddaughter. She's very precious to Richard and myself," she said and my heart had melted.

How sweet was that? I just wanted to get up and hug her. I knew that she knew now. I mean you could hear the double meaning.

"Don't worry Mrs. Pierce. I would never hurt your granddaughter," Santana honestly assured her.

Finally getting the courage to look at her, my face broke out into a grin. She had her arms held out, beckoning me to come over. Santana smiled and rolled off me so I could get up. It felt like slow motion as I made the three steps it took to get to my grandmother. Wrapping my arms around her, she smelt like the typical grandmother, cinnamon and sugar. Now, I knew she was not a baker. Come on, she was rich, but just that heavenly cookie smell brought tears to my eyes. Her arms wrapped around me and she gently rubbed them up and down my back.

"Your grandfather and I love you Brittany. We want to be a part of your life okay. You don't have to keep secrets from us. We will support you no matter what," she told me in a really soft calming voice.

I could only smile.

"How did you know?" I asked curiously. I mean I never thought just by look at me you could tell I was gay or partly gay. I questioned if I should tell her I'm bi or if she already knew that too? My grandmother pulled back from me and smiled.

"Well I've had my suspicions, but it was confirmed when I was talking to Kathy the other night. She was telling me what a gem you were Brittany and how happy you've made Santana. She told me how she found the two of you curled up in bed looking so sweet and peaceful. And how she couldn't stand Santana's last girlfriend." That was the ticket.

So leave it up to good ole' Kathy Lopez. I was not mad though, I was actually a little relieved. Laughing, she wrapped an arm around me and the other around Santana.

"Come on you two. Let's go have dinner with Sarah and Richard."

Yup you guessed it. Mom was out doing god knows what.

"So Britt what are your plans for the weekend?" Quinn asked me at lunch the next day.

Dinner was an absolute success. How many times could a person say that? Sarah was still a little too young to know about me so me and my grandparents decided to wait to tell her. When my mom got home from 'work' she asked what was going on. For some reason I was totally confident and just up and told her I was bisexual. She laughed and told me she knew. All anxiety was vanished and she joined us for dessert. So Santana had finally gotten to know the family a bit better.

"I'm not sure," I finally answered Quinn. My friends seemed to have been getting used to my long pauses or my 'Britt Britt' time.

She just laughed and the rest of the group took their seats. I immediately noticed Santana was missing, but I wasn't gonna stress. She was probably just in the bathroom or something.

"I know what Brittany's doing this weekend," Finn said, obviously having heard Quinn.

I rolled my eyes waiting for his response. We all knew it was going to be retarded. Alright, so I was a little unenthusiastic towards Finn. But he had yet to apologize to my girlfriend and Santana called him the next day after their fight to say she was sorry. But Santana being Santana would never tell Finn she was mad that he had not apologized.

"San and Britt are gonna be…" he started but luckily my girlfriend chose that moment to walk up.

"Finish that sentence and you'll be eating your lunch tray," she interrupted, showing Finn and everyone else at the table that she was not in the best of moods. I was actually surprised that she was being in a low mood in front of everyone. I was proud. Not proud that she was in a bad mood, but proud she was not putting on a happy face for everyone.

"You okay San?" Quinn asked, sliding over so my girlfriend could sit next to me.

"I'm fucking dandy," Santana barked and I began having flashbacks of the other night when she finally let her guard down. And once again, she was being a bitch.

Mouthing an 'okay' to her friend, Quinn turned her attention elsewhere as Santana literally ripped into her lunch bag. The once happy mood did complete turn around and seconds later Santana and I were left alone at the table. Sighing from frustration or exhaustion, I was not sure; she rested her head in her hand while biting into her Peanut Butter sandwich. She was not a fan of the Jelly.

"San talk to me," I said, rubbing my hand up and down her back. The action usually calmed me so I figured I would give it a shot with her.

"The weather's nice today," she said and I wanted to slap her.

"Santana you know what I mean. What's wrong? Did something happen in one of your classes?" I asked, and suddenly I felt like her mother, not her girlfriend. I sucked at trying to console people.

"Classes were fine. I skipped like half of them anyway," she told me, her voice slightly getting aggravated.

"Did you get into it with your dad?" I asked in a whisper, not wanting the entire school to know that Santana's dad was an asshole.

"Look I'm fine baby. Just drop it," she told me and my face dropped. I felt her fingers slip under my chin, lifting it so I looked into her eyes. She gave me her award winning smile before pecking me on the lips. Was the smile supposed to make me forget that she was having a shitty day? Cause it didn't. It just made me feel like fool. Like she thought she could trick me into thinking that she was okay.

"I'll drop it. But I know you're not okay. I wish you wouldn't lie straight to my face Santana. Don't play me for a fool," I said standing up. Okay now I was getting frustrated. I had never yelled at Santana or gotten into a real fight. But I could tell this was going to be our first.

"I'm not lying to you Britt. Please don't start with me. I've have enough arguing for today. Can we please just skip the rest of the day and go back to my house?" Santana asked in an almost annoyed tone before standing up next to me.

The hell we can. Unlike my girlfriend, I did not cut classes. I was not a goody goody, but I got suspended once at one of my other schools for doing it so I had been afraid to try again. But that wasn't the point. She was lying about lying now.

"Whatever San. I'm going to class. I'll see you later," I told her, and my face flinched at the look she gave me. I was actually afraid to move.

"What do you want me to say Brittany? I told you to leave it be and you continued on. So tell me Britt. Fucking what do you want me to say?" she yelled, slamming her fist on the lunch table and by now the whole school yard was looking our way.

This was what scared me about Santana. The only time I had ever seen her father was the time we went bowling and I didn't really seen his face. I just had a shadow envisioned in my head. But I could tell that Santana had his temper. She told me she had his temper. I would like to think that Santana would never hurt me, but it was times like these that made me question it. Her eyes were dark like they were when she yelled at me the other night and it was almost like she was not even there. It's like she turned into a whole different person when she got like that. It was scary.

"Is there a problem ladies?" Mrs. Willows, our math teacher interrupted. By now everyone was back in their own conversations and could care less what was going on with us. I smiled politely and told her we were fine. She nodded and walked back to her table.

"Britt," Santana started in an apologetic voice, reaching out to grab my hand, but I pushed it back.

"No," I stated. What the hell? Did she think I would brush off what just happened? Maybe letting my guard down was wrong. Maybe I should have jumped on the chance to move out of here when mom lost her job. What was I thinking? I should have never given into Santana. I should have minded my own business like all the other places.

I didn't even notice tears were pouring out of my eyes until I felt her gently wiping them away. My whole body began shaking and thankfully the bell rang making everyone flee to their next class. I had not cried in front of Santana yet and I was feeling very vulnerable right then.

"Shh baby. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I yelled at you," she told me, truly sounding apologetic.

She sat down on the bench and pulled me into her lap, pulling my head to rest down on her shoulder. I wanted to run away, slap her, something, but her gentle caresses were paralyzing me to her body. How could she be so loving one moment and a monster the next?

"I don't like you right now," I whimpered, rubbing my head into the crook of her neck. It was my favorite spot to lay on her. I felt so safe and cared for, which was weird because I had just told her I did not like her.

I felt her chuckle and I couldn't help but smile. I guess she knew I was only kidding. Yup, you have guessed it. I was forgiving her. That was my way of telling her she was forgiven but the issue has not been forgotten.

"Yeah well, I love you," she told me and my heart stopped. Did she just say what I thought she said?

"What?" I asked, popping my head up to see if she was tricking me. The look in her eyes melted my heart. Her puppy dog eyes held this look of love and adornment towards me. Me. I never thought anyone could love me. I mean sure my mom and sister loved me in their own weird twisted way. But L.O.V.E. you only read about in books, that was impossible.

Her hand began caressing my face, running her finger across my cheek and under my chin. She slowly brought her face closer to mine; our eyes locked the entire time. I had never been that anxious for our lips to meet. It was like she was sealing the deal. Once she kissed me, it would be real. Her love for me would be real. Our lips touched in a soft intimate kiss. She wrapped her arms around my whole body, pulling me closer to her as our lips touched over and over again. A soft whimper escaped my mouth as her tongue traced my lips before slowly slipping into my mouth. I could feel her smile into the kiss which in turn made me smile. How did she make me feel like this? One minute I was ready to throw the towel in and the next she had me planning what kind of wedding cake I wanted. Pulling away, she softly pecked my lips once more before speaking.

"I love you Brittany," she whispered for the second time. And let me tell you, it felt just as good if not better then the first time.

Smiling, I grabbed her face with both hands.

"I love you too," I told her, bringing her back for a series of more delectable kisses.

**Chapter Four**

**Scene Two**

"Mmm Britt… Britt I love you," she panted, as she buried her face into the crook of my neck, slightly biting down. No, we were not having sex; at least I don't think we were. We were having a repeat to what went on the other night, except this time, we were just in our panties. And yes, she convinced me to skip the rest of the day.

"I love you too," I whispered, bringing my hips up to grind against hers. I felt her reaching around for my hands and when she located them, she brought them up to hold over my head. Sighing, I wondered what sex would feel like with her. Well, what it would feel like at all. I had never done it. I mean Santana was my first kiss for Christ sakes. I was way behind on the times. Great I hope she didn't think we were moving too slow. She had girlfriends before. I began to wonder if she had had sex with a boy. Why was I thinking about that? My very attractive girlfriend was grinding into the most sensitive region on my body, making me feel incredible and I was laying there thinking about other things.

"Baby I'm gonna…" she started but didn't finish because she was lost in pure bliss. Just the sounds she made sent me over the edge and I was left panting on the bed like I had been deprived of oxygen. When we have finally regained our normal breathing patterns, Santana lied beside me, throwing her comforter over us.

It was so weird doing something like that with someone then talking about the weather or something. You are almost in like another world and your senses are heightened by what is happening to your body. It felt so great just kissing her and touching her. I could only imagine what sex would feel like. Well I was sure if I had told her let's have sex she would have been up for it, but I was just not ready. For now it was only a mere thought.

"Whatcha thinking bout baby?" she asked me in a really cute and cuddly voice. She snuggled her body up right next to mine, molding her front into my back. She rested her chin on my shoulder blade, her hand unconsciously rubbing up and down my hip.

"Sex," I stated and smiled at the thought of her face.

"Sex huh. What about it?" she asked, her voice immensely interested. Typical.

"Have you ever had it?" I asked her bluntly. Let's face it. The only way I was gonna know was if I asked. I felt Santana shift uncomfortably behind me. Turning around, I laid so we were facing each other. I intertwined our legs so we were still touching.

"I have," she answered, smiling at the face I gave her.

"That's it no details?" I asked making her giggle.

"What do want to know?" she asked, grabbing my hands to hold with hers.

"Boys, girls? How many times? What's it feel like?" I asked.

"Um both, a lot, and good if it's with the right person?" she told me, her whole body convulsing in laughter at the look of shock I gave her.

"San," I whined and she finally complied.

"Baby, I don't know what to say. It feels really good. I mean I had sex with boys when I was confused about my sexuality and I enjoyed the act, just not anything else. But it's just not about the physical good, its emotional good as well. If you're with the right person, you feel really connected when you're intimate like that," she explained, pulling me so I was lying against her chest.

Rubbing my hand up and down her stomach, I lied there in silence for a while.

"What's your favorite position?" I asked jokingly and she began tickling me. Laughing we rolled on the bed in laughter not even thinking about the fact that someone could be home. The slamming of her bedroom door hitting against the wall almost had made me piss my pants. There stood her father not looking anywhere near happy.

"Why the fuck aren't you in school Santana," He roared. And roared was putting it nicely.

**Chapter Four **

**Entry 2**

Dear One **but not** only friend,

I cannot even describe to you what I am feeling at the moment. I do not even want to discuss what went on the other night. Just know that it was bad. I am currently sitting on the piano in the Music room watching "New Directions" practice for their competition tonight, well and writing to you. Everyone is so excited because they are up against some weird group called Vocal Adrenaline that I have never heard of but apparently they are a big deal. The only person who is acting overly happy (besides Rachel), but really is not is Santana Lopez. I can see right through it. The way she is not focused on her solos or chorography; the way she is staring into space saying the words but not really singing them. And then there is the reason why my girlfriend is currently like this. I honestly do not get why she is friends with the people she is friends with. Now don't get me wrong. They are great people; however you would think seeing your friend walk into practice with a red handprint on her cheek would merit concern. No, they made some lame joke about her tripping over her own two feet. Do they not care about her? I need to talk to Quinn or something. Mr. Schuster just told them to take five so I am going to go. Wish me luck.

Yours truly,

Forever Relocated

**Chapter Four**

**Scene Three**

"Hey Quinn, can I talk to you a second?" I asked but my girlfriend stepped between me and our friend.

"Britt wait, come outside with me. I need a smoke break," she interrupted as if she knew what I wanted to talk to Quinn about. Sneaky.

Wait a smoke break?

"When did you start smoking? And aren't you not supposed to smoke on school property?" I asked disbelievingly as I followed her to the front of the school.

"About three years ago. I tried quitting a few times and I was doing well up until recently," she told me with a certain sadness in her voice. But of course she was trying to act tough about it.

Wow, she started smoking when she was fourteen. I didn't even have boobs at fourteen. I guess that whole rich girl perfect life was not true. Santana has had a pretty fucked up childhood.

"Don't think I'm kissing you after you ash that out," I told her with a slightly disgusted tone.

A smirk played out on her lips, but she was still just staring off into the distance watching the little kids across the street at the elementary school play kickball with one of the little kid's father. I could see it in her eyes; she wanted to be one of those kids. She wanted a father who loved her and wanted to spend time with her.

Santana told me her father never went to see one of her shows. She's been in Glee Club for two years and her father just put her down whenever she's mentioned it. I just felt so bad for her. I used to wish I had a father. I didn't care what he was like. But now, well, I think I have raised myself pretty okay. I didn't need someone like Santana's dad. I didn't even need a dad.

"I will never be like him Britt," I heard her tell me barely raising her voice at all.

It was so weird how we had that certain connection. It was almost as if she could read my thoughts sometimes. Vice Versa.

"I know San," I said, because frankly I did not know what else to say.

I was not good at comforting people. You should have seen what had happened after the incident with her father. I was like a scared little girl and her father didn't lay one hand on me. He pulled Santana out of the room so fast, I barely had time to blink. And when she returned, I busted into tears. I guess you know who did the comforting. She was the one screamed at, degraded, hit. And I'm the one who lost it. And throughout it all I did not hear Santana yell back, hit back. The only thing that still haunts me to this day was the sound of her screaming out in pain when her father ripped her bellybutton piercing right from her stomach.

"I just want you to know Britt. I may have inherited his temper, but I would never touch you. I would never lay a finger on you. No matter how heated I get," she said now facing me. Her voice had a certain urge to it, like if she didn't tell me this right away, something would happen.

Her cigarette was long gone. Gently grabbing my hand, she took a seat on the front steps and pulled me into her lap. Smiling, I snuggled into her, just wanting to be with my girlfriend. My eyes closed as I felt her lips softly press to my forehead. A simple gesture that meant the world to me.

I was not use to affection. My mother was never overly affectionate with me. If I were sick, she would usher me to bed and ask me if I needed anything. I mean don't get me wrong, she didn't leave me hurling on the floor, but she never rubbed my back and told me it was okay. She never hugged me. She was physically there for me, not emotionally. So when Santana did little things like that, I really felt loved.

"I love you," I whispered up to her and smiled at the look on her face. It just screamed peace, which is something Santana needed in her life. She just looked so relaxed and I didn't want to ruin it for her.

"I love you too Britt. I really do," she said, her voice soft and caring.

Turning around, I straddled her lap. Placing my lips against hers in a loving kiss, I totally went against my rule of not kissing her after she smoked her cancer stick. Reaching up, I ran my hand across her soft complexion. Laughing, my eyes traced her face taking in how beautiful she truly was. Her eyes followed my movements while her hands gripped onto my hips.

I loved everything about her. The way her smile reached her eyes, the way her nose scrunched at the cutest things, the way her eyes lit up when she's excited. I then focused on her redden cheek, my fingers gently caressed it, just softly running my fingers around it in a soothing motion. I couldn't believe someone could hurt their child like that. And have no guilt whatsoever.

"Don't think about it Britt. I'm fine now. It's over and we are having a nice moment. So please stop wincing at this," she said, slightly agitated while pointing at her face.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, of course ruining the perfect moment. I don't think she was agitated with me, but the situation. I felt her hand cup my cheek, her thumb stroking the flesh up and down.

"Hey don't be sorry. You didn't do anything wrong. There's nothing wrong with caring about me. Besides you and my mom, well you're the only two people who I truly love," she whispered continuing to place gentle touches across my skin.

"San, why does everyone ignore it when you show up with a bruise? Why don't they say anything? They are supposed to be your friends?" I finally asked. If she won't let me ask Quinn, I'll just ask her.

Sighing, she rested her forehead against my shoulder. I stroked my fingers through her hair, lightly scratching at her scalp. Her sigh turned to a pleasured purr, and I couldn't help but grin. I liked when I made her feel good. It made me feel good in return.

"I uh. I broke Quinn's nose a few years back. Ever since then she doesn't ask. I mean I know she cares, she's just afraid… well afraid of me. And it sucks because she is my best friend. Same with the others," Santana admitted, slowly lifting her head up from my shoulder to see my reaction.

My mouth dropped in shock. She broke Quinn's nose?

"What?" I asked in astonishment.

"I didn't know how to control my anger back then. I was… I was so embarrassed the first time Quinn caught my dad hassling me. And when she asked me about it, I just flipped. Quinn's got it so good Britt. She's got her mom and dad. They go on this stupid fucking trip every year and he just really loves Quinn. Her parents love Puck and they are all just one big fucking happy family," she yelled, not at me, but just out of frustration and I felt her grasp tightening on my hips.

"San calm down," I tried and coaxed, the panicking feeling coming back as it did when she got like this.

"It's not fair Britt. It's not fucking fair. He hates me. He tells me every chance he gets and I can't take it anymore," she yelled, her face reddening and her eyes tearing up.

I didn't know what to do so I pulled her face to my chest, wrapping my arms over her shoulders to hug her. Her body began shaking and I felt a wetness creeping through my shirt.

"Shhh. Baby calm down. It's okay," I whispered right next to her ear and my heart just stopped at the words that had left my mouth. I called her baby, a pet name for the first time and it slipped out natural as anything. I had fallen so hard for this girl and it scared me sometimes. It scared me to know that I cared so deeply for someone.

"It's not fair," she sobbed her fist curling against my chest as she let out what she's probably been wanting to let out for years. I continued comforting her, something I had not been able to do before. Well at least in my eyes. I had finally felt like I was bringing her some comfort.

"Hey guys," a voice interrupted and Santana immediately pulled away from me. Her crying halted and she turned away from Quinn's view, wiping at her eyes. She took a deep breath and her emotions were erased from her face. She put on her fake smile and turned back to Quinn. I did not get why she was like that. When I was sad, I couldn't just put on a smile. People would know when I was sad.

"What's up Q?" Santana asked, her voice still a little shaky from before. She quickly cleared her throat.

Quinn looked from Santana to me. I could see that she wanted to ask what was wrong with Santana. But like Santana said, she probably was afraid. That really made me upset. That two best friends were that estranged that one couldn't tell the other how they felt. I grabbed Santana's face with both hands, and placed my forehead against hers.

"I'm gonna go see what the rest are up to. Why don't you talk to Quinn?" I demanded more than suggested to her.

Her eyes closed as she nodded against me. Hoping off her lap, I gave her one last kiss before patting Quinn on the arm and heading back through the school doors.

**Santana's Point Of View**

I watched as Brittany patted Quinn on the arm. I knew she wanted me to talk to Quinn about what I was feeling but I couldn't. I felt so bad about what had happened a few years back. I remembered the look on Quinn's face after I had punched her. She looked so scared. She looked like I did when my father hit me.

Quinn took a seat next to me looking extremely uncomfortable. She obviously knew I was crying. I'm not stupid but it was easier for me to put up a front, make people believe I was okay so they didn't have to worry about me. I did not like people worrying about me. That was my job, to take care of my friends.

"So what's going on?" she asked completely interrupting my thoughts.

"Not much. Just hanging out with Britt," I said, entirely avoiding the subject I knew she was going to try and ask about.

"San, you know what I mean. Why were you crying? I don't think I've ever seen you cry before. At least not since we were twelve and you flew over the handle bars of my bike." she said smiling at the memory.

I smiled back.

"Yeah you were convinced that we could fly if we went off that ramp. Boy were you wrong, idiot," I laughed gently pushing her shoulder.

"Hey you were going good till you hit that pot hole," she pointed out and it only made me laugh harder. See that was the thing with Quinn. I could laugh all day when I was around her.

"Yeah well I was hardly crying Q," I said, and I didn't know why I did that. I always felt like I had to explain my feelings. I think it bugged Brittany sometimes. I was actually really surprised I broke down like that in front of her. Usually I saved that for when I was alone. I did not like to show weakness. My dad made me feel like that enough as it was. But with Brittany, I just felt safe. I felt like I could tell her anything.

"It's okay to cry San," I heard Quinn said and I rolled my eyes. What a line.

"Don't roll your eyes. You're as thick as metal, you know that? And as hard as I try, I can't break through. You're something else you know that," she said as she got up to leave.

She was right. I was a stubborn asshole.

"Q wait," I called to her watching her halt her movements.

"What?" she asked still not facing me.

"I'm sorry," I barely got out.

"San, you're my best friend. I just want to be there for you. I understand you have a hard time dealing with stuff. But just know if you ever do want to talk. I'm one hundred percent there for you," she said and my heart melted at her words. Quinn's a good person. Even though I bashed her family, it was only because I was jealous. And let me tell you, jealously won't get you anywhere.

"Thanks Quinn," I said and that's all I could really say. I mean even though she was my best friend, I just did not feel comfortable talking about stuff like that with her, anyone really. I liked just having fun with her and goofing around. All the serious shit could be saved for later when I was alone.

**Brittany's Point Of View**

My focus on reading the label of my Coke can was interrupted when Santana and Quinn re-entered the room. I hoped things were solved between them. They looked happy. Santana packed up her bag before heading over my way.

"Ready to head out?" she asked, hoisting her bag over her shoulder.

"You guys are done?" I asked. I thought they wanted everything to be perfect for tonight.

With a shake of her head, I followed her out saying goodbye to our friends before getting into her car.

**Chapter Four**

**Scene Four**

The ride back was silent and I could tell Santana was thinking hard about something. Sighing, I leaned my head against the window.

Feeling her hand grasp mine, I couldn't help but smile. Looking over, I noticed her eyes were on mine. She rested our hands on my lap, just gently stroking her thumb back and forth against my fingers.

"Right you're coming tonight?" she asked, braking at the stop light before turning towards me.

"Wouldn't miss it," I told her, taking my hand from her grasp to run my fingers through her hair. A smile formed on her lips and she brought me in for a gentle kiss before resuming her driving. When we pulled up to my house, I noticed all the cars were gone. I guess everyone had plans for today.

"You want to come in for a while?" I asked her. I kind of just wanted to be with her for a while. We haven't had any alone time really since we were broken apart by her father.

"I better not. I have to get ready for tonight," she said, but my pout made her think otherwise.

After coming to the conclusion that I was a brat, a cute brat at that, she followed me into my house and up to my room. Plopping down on my bed, I threw my shoes across the room after taking them off and hit the remote to my stereo making some Katy Perry song play.

"Cuddle me," I whined to Santana, only making her laugh in return.

She slid her shoes off without untying the laces before getting in bed with me. I loved lying in bed during the day, especially under the covers like we were. I don't know. It's just one of those weird things. After a few minutes, Santana moved closer pulling my body into hers. I looked into her eyes and saw a certain desire I hadn't seen before. She was just looking at me like she really wanted me and it scared the living day lights out of me. Her eyes were glazed over and she had this sexy smirk on her face, and I couldn't help but blush.

"I love you," she whispered burying her face in my neck. Her hot breath against my neck sent shivers down my spine and I couldn't help but let out a squeak when her tongue began lapping at my skin. Her body shifted so she was completely over me, her pubic bone pressing firmly into mine. She pulled herself into a push up position, just staring down into my eyes as she contemplated what to do next.

Leaning down, she gently kissed my nose before capturing my lips in a heated kiss. My arms automatically found their way around her neck, pulling her down so all of our parts were touching. My hands started to rub up and down her back making her shirt bunch up. Leaning back for a second, she quickly discarded it before working on mine. I pulled her back to my face, moaning when I felt her snag my lips with her teeth.

Things were going great until I felt her hands working on my zipper. My eyes snapped open causing her to stop.

"What's the matter?" she asked panting a little.

"What are you doing?" I questioned. I didn't think I was ready for sex. No, I knew I wasn't.

"I thought we could you know take care of each other," she told me, gesturing with her hand what she meant.

I laughed out loud by her motions, taking her by surprise a little. Maybe it was out of nervousness, but I flopped around like a fish laughing at what she had done.

Her face reddened a little and I think I embarrassed her but I was not expecting that at all. I just wanted to cuddle up for a while. You know kiss a little. I wasn't expecting anything sexual. Pulling back, she grabbed her shirt.

"San wait. What are you doing?" I asked not wanting her to leave. Why did I have to be a moron? Why couldn't I be a normal teenage girl with normal teenage urges.

"What the fuck does it look like I'm doing?" she yelled and here we go. Her pride was busted up and now the monster came out.

Grabbing her arm I tried to soothe her, telling her I was sorry and I was just a little nervous. But with the stress of today and maybe with what happened last night, she did not accept my apology.

"You know what Brittany I don't need this. You lead me on, making me think you want this and then laugh in my face. I don't fucking need this," she yelled, ripping the covers off us before getting out of bed.

Oh my god. She has some serious mood swings.

"Santana calm down. I was just nervous. I laugh when I get nervous I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you," I said, trying to grab her hand but she yanked it away.

"Just forget it," she mumbled, her eyes focused on the floor.

Sighing, I moved in to hug her hoping she didn't push me away again. Her arms enclosed around my waist, resting her hands on my backside as I leaned into her and we must have stood there for fifteen minutes, just hugging and rocking back in forth. I wasn't going to be like Quinn. I wasn't going to let her scare me into not caring about her. No matter how much she yelled or how heated she got, I wasn't going to give up on her. I knew the real Santana; the Santana that loved me and respected me.

"I love you," I whispered up to her. Her face was relaxed and her eyes were back to their focused calm state. Reaching up, she cupped my cheek.

"I love you too baby. I love everything about you. Thank-you for not giving up on me like the others. Thank-you for…" she started but I silenced her with my lips. We were going to be okay. I just knew it…

**TBC**


End file.
